Merry Mistletoe (A Phanfiction)
by MsRaynestorm
Summary: When Dan and Phil decide to be more social than usual and plan a Christmas party, things go a little haywire and they are both left to rediscover hidden feelings after over 7 years. All they needed were a few cupcakes and a little mistletoe.


"We're having a what?" Dan exclaimed.

"A Christmas party! C'mon Dan, it'll be so much fun!" Phil pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"But we'll have to interact with people," Dan groaned, "Can't we just wish them Merry Christmas through Twitter or some shit like that?" He plopped onto the couch, and Phil sat down beside him.

"C'mon Danny, let's go get in the holiday spirit with food and Christmas hats!"

"And cheap decorations we'll have to throw away directly afterwards," Dan grumbled under his breathe, but Phil could always get his way when he set his mind to it, especially with Dan.

A few days had passed and Dan had never seen the apartment so festive. Phil was currently attaching squareflakes all over a wall, then proceeded to take them all down with a look of digust. Dan walked over and took the newly equipped pieces of tinsel from his hands.

"Phil," Dan started, "You really don't need to worry so much about this. We have lights, hats, tinsel, and enough food to feed an army. Stop being so festive and cheery, you twat." Phil giggled slightly at the 'insult' and fell unto the couch, finally showing how tired he was from preparing for the party.

"Wait, we still need drinks!" Phil suddenly yelled through the pillow he was laying on and started to get up.

"Relax mate, I got this. You've been working your ass off all day today." Dan said as he grabbed his wallet and saluted a goodbye to Phil.

"But-" Phil was interrupted by the closing of the front door. "Hmm.." he thought aloud as his eyes glanced around the apartment, "What should I do while Dan's gone?"

Phil quickly found himself wandering aimlessly around the house. He was usually pretty bored without Dan there, even if they weren't doing anything together, it was always just the feeling of lonliness, considering the fact that the duo was together 24/7. He walked over to Dan's room and sat on the bench in front of Dan's piano. He'll never be as good as Dan, but after over 7 years of being best friends with a music-obsessed meme, you tend to learn at least a little bit. He played with the keys, but going in his room didn't really help with noticing that Dan wasn't there. Phil messed with the cat sticker that he placed on Dan's piano years ago and laughed at how he had kept it on there this whole time. Phil eventually got bored of the old piano and rewatched an old episode of their new favorite show, Stranger Things. Eleven was eating her first Eggo when a knock was heard on the opposite side of the door. Phil opened the door to find that Dan had bought every soda in existence, along with quite a few red and white wines.

"Dan! We didn't need all this alcohol!" Phil protested.

"Since when do we not need this much alcohol?" Dan smirked at the memory of the last time they went to a party with a wine-drunk Tyler Oakley. Let's just say everyone had to swear an oath not to post any of it online, and that it involved a lot of glitter, which never truly got out of Felix's carpet. They both put up the drinks and layed themselves back on the couch. "So the party is tomorrow night?" Dan asked.

"Yep!" Phil said cheerfully, "Hey, we should make cookies or cupcakes or something. We could even make a Christmas baking video!"

"Yeah, but tomorrow," Dan's muffled face said, "I've done enough today." Phil laughed at his lazy roommate and started scrolling through his computer. Dan's computer lit up as well, and they both silently enjoyed each other's company, until later at night when both of their stomachs growled in unison. Dan and Phil both laughed and Phil turned off his computer to make some food. Dan decided to help after he realized that Phil was making pancakes.

"Phiiil! You're going to get flour all over my black skinny jeans!"

"Don't you do it, DAMNIT PHIL"

"Noooo! Dan! You got pancake mix in my hair! How did you do that?"

"You spork! Give me my pancakes or I'll put pancake syrup in your hair instead!"

"AAAAHAHAHA OK OK STOP PHIL I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR BLOODY PANCAKES!"

Phil's tongue stuck out as he giggled at Dan's flustered and red appearance after their battle over the pancakes, which he definitely won. Phil could hardly eat because he was laughing from the 'glares' thrown at him throughout the meal. Dan had a hard time acting mad because Phil kept giggling and looking like a fucking cinnamon roll, so his 'mad' stares kept turning into smirks and small smiles. Both were exhausted from cooking, and the fact that it was now a little past 11pm, so they both cleaned up and went to bed.

"Night Dan," Phil sleepily yawned.

"Goodnight you twat," Dan replied, and Dan and a laughing Phil went to bed.

Dan woke up before Phil and started to make breakfast for the two of them. He decided not to make pancakes, for obvious reasons. They still had pancake mix on the counters, and, not to mention, all over Dan's shirt. He realized he was too lazy to make anything else, so he opted for cereal and started to make some coffee.

"Daaaan," Phil grumbled as he walked into the living room, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, and here," Dan replied as he handed Phil his cup of coffee in his signature 'World's Best Dad' mug that had driven all their fans insane. Phil scowled at the mug but sat down on the couch next to Dan.

"Anime?"

"Definitely"

 _~~~Time Skip~~~_

An episode or two, or maybe three or four, had passed before Phil jumped up and said, "Oh no, I completely forgot! We still need to make the cookies!" Dan rolled off the couch and fell smack onto the floor in protest, but Phil grabbed his feet and laughed as he dragged him through the apartment.

"PHIIILLL WHAT THE HELL STOP DRAGGING ME! I DID THAT ENOUGH IN MY ROAST YOURSELF CHALLENGE."

"So are we still going to film it?" Dan asked from his new position on the floor in their kitchen.

"Considering you take 3 hours to get camera ready," Phil smirked, which caused Dan to hit him in fake offense, "We'll need to record us making something else later." Dan huffed as he stood up and they both got out the ingredients for red velvet cupcakes. "I even got red and white colored icing so we can decorate!" Phil grinned cheerfully. Dan cracked a smile at his child of a roommate and began to mix the dry ingredients. Flour and sugar would be all over the house for days if he let Phil do this, just like when they made donuts with Rosanna.

Phil walked up from behind him and looked over his shoulder. Dan, unaware of how close Phil was, looked back and found their faces a centimeters apart, not that either minded too much. Dan's mind went crazy but Phil seemed calm, but he was always the one to have his emotions under control. Dan figured that Phil had no problem with the closeness (Phil was always a touchy and up close person anyway), so Dan reached up and flicked his nose playfully. Phil giggled like he usually did when Dan messed around with him, and they both stayed in that position, even when Phil got tired for a minute and layed his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan eventually had to move to put the cupcakes in the oven, so he nudged him slightly, and quickly realized that Phil had fallen asleep.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Phil said sheepishly with his face turning red as he woke up, "It's not my fault that you're like a huge body pillow." Dan laughed loudly and slightly pushed and pulled his best friend around the room, messing around with the still sleepy boy. Phil pushed Dan off of him playfully and turned on his phone, and started playing some Christmas music. Phil seemed to have woken up and was now trying to get Dan to dance and yell out the lyrics to Jingle Bells. They were both laughing at the others' ridiculousness and dancing all around as songs came and went.

"BABY IT'S COLLLLD... OUUUUUT..SIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" They both finished in unison. The radio station changed tunes and they both started belching out the next song.

"I DON'T WANT A LOT FOOOR CHRISTMAS.." Phil started.

"THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEEEED.." Dan sung back.

"I DON'T CARE ABOOUT THE PRESENTS, UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE.."

"I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN" Dan and Phil yelled together.

"MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW, MAKE MY WISH COME TRUUUUUUUuuuUUuuuee.." They smiled as they sung the following line together,

"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMASSSSSS... IS YOUUUUUUU..." Dan was smiling so hard from laughing that his dimple was showing, and Phil was smiling back at Dan. Phil grabbed Dan's hands and they started 'dancing'. Phil was mid-twirling Dan around the kitchen when Dan slipped and Phil literally fell on top of him. They were both out of breath from the dancing so they both just laid there, laughing at their own clumsiness.

"Wow, Phil, you have been all over me today," Dan joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Phil mumbled, blushing. Dan looked up at Phil's bright red face and giggled softly.

"We're such idiots," Dan finally said, before grabbing Phil's face and pulling Phil closer. Phil was shocked, but quickly leaned in and-

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Dan and Phil both jumped from their laying position on the floor. Phil scrambled to his feet and turned off the timer as he pulled out the cupcakes. They looked fine, but Dan couldn't help wanting to burn them in the fireplace. Dan put them in the fridge to cool, then avoided Phil's gaze as he almost ran to his room.

"Dan-" Phil tried, but he already heard the door close, along with pacing in Dan's room. He sighed and combed through his hair with his fingers.

"What are we gonna do now?" Phil whispered to himself.

"Why in the living hell would I do that?" Dan whisper-yelled to his reflection in the mirror, "Now It's going to be awkward! What if we can't be friends after this?! God fucking damnit, I hate this, and we still have to host a Christmas party tonight." Dan paced all around his room, but nothing seemed to help his anxiety about losing Phil.

"Why couldn't I be a normal friend and push him off of me?"

'Maybe because you didn't want to', Dan's inner monologue suggested.

He groaned and went to his piano. He always played when he was stressed, but Phil knew about his habit too, so he tried to play quieter than usual so he wouldn't worry him. His fingers sped through the patterns of black and white keys that he had memorized so well. He was in the middle of his favorite Muse song when he noticed the cat sticker that Phil had placed on there about 3 years ago. He smiled softly at the sticker as he looked back at all his memories with his roommate, his best friend.

He remembered the small, insecure teen he was when he met Phil, how they Skyped almost everyday until they met. He remembered Phil telling him that they could move in together, how excited they both were. He remembered when they were invited to host their radio show, the main reason they moved to London. He remembered when they had to buy a shit ton of furniture that they spent days putting together. He remembered when Phil got the idea to write a book, and everyday that they spent hours at the computers working on it. He remembered TATINOF, every single show was different so he remembered all of them too. He remembered when he randomly thought of the idea to make a movie, and how on board Phil was about the idea immediately. He remembered the first PINOF, and every one after, until it was a tradition that both them and their constantly growing fans couldn't wait for. He remembered all the awards that him and Phil got ( a few separate but most of them together) during their friendship. All those memories led up to the most vivid in his mind: when he realized he was in love with Phil Lester.

Dan once again groaned in frustration and called Louise for advice. Ring...ring... "Hello? Dan?"

"Hey Louise, I need some advice about something."

"Ok, what happened between you and Phil?"

"What? Nothing, we're.. we're fine."

"Daniel James Howell I can hear you're lying through the phone, plus I just talked with Phil, you guys can't hide anything from me." Dan could hear the smirk on her face.

"What did Phil say?" "Oh, nothing important, just a chat about the weather, asked about the kids, and, oh yeah, TOLD ME YOU TWO ALMOST KISSED?"

"Ughh, Louise.."

"Sorry, just got excited. I'll save you all the dramatic, heart-felt stuff that I already told Phil. HOWEVER, I'm coming to that party tonight, so you guys need to work it out or I'll MAKE you work it out, you guys are practically made for each other!"

"Louise, what if something goes wrong-"

"Ok, look. Phil likes you, quite a bit actually, and it's been obvious you've had a thing for him since I first met you two. And he said you guys only got interrupted by a timer? I mean, I would've let those things burn to a fiery crisp, but whatever.."

"Louise."

"Anyways! I'm bringing mistletoe, so any of that 'how to start it' crap you always feed me will be out the window. Got it, Howell?"

"Yes mother."

"I can practically taste the sarcasm in your voice, which means you're back to normal! See you two tonight!"

Louise hung up before Dan could object. Dan opened the door to find Phil still in the kitchen.

"I was just about to come get you, the cupcakes are cooler now." He spoke out as soon as he noticed Dan. Dan could tell that he was trying to act normal, but he could see that Phil was still a little shaken up and confused by the whole situation between them. Dan made a joke about drawing Shrek on their cupcakes and soon they were pretty much back to the dynamic duo that they both loved. They decided to decorate little Santa hats on the cupcakes. (Phil said it was because it was festive, Dan said it was because we didn't have anything other than the icing to decorate with after Phil ate all the candy.). Dan and Phil then both put on their matching ugly Christmas sweaters and fixed their fringe, and before they knew it, they heard Louise knocking on the door and asking if they were home.

Phil, being the more social of the two, greeted all the guests, including all their friends at Radio 1, Louise, Tyler, Felix, Mark, Jack, Lilly, Chris and PJ, and even a few smaller youtubers that they had met this past year, including a girl named Hannah and this boy named Robert that Dan had 'connected to on a spiritual level,' they even had the same haircut, but who didn't at this point? A few brought homemade food or drinks, but many of the others, including Tyler, brought bottles of wine, beer, and even liquor. Soon enough, everyone was smiling and chatting loudly about whatever their now tipsy minds could think of. Phil was entertaining Robert with a story about the tour, and Dan was standing alone, drinking his first small glass of wine. Louise made eye contact with Dan right before she walked into his room and hung up the mistletoe, right above his piano. Dan turned red when she pointed to Phil and smirked. She walked over and whispered,

"You got this, m'kay?" Dan nodded bashfully before setting down his glass. Phil noticed Dan walking towards them and waved, smiling.

"Hey Dan!" Phil and Robert chirped at the same time. They laughed at each other and Dan said, "Hey, Phil? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm.. sure? I'll talk to you later, Robert!"

"Oh, ok! Imma just go over with Hannah," he said before messing with his hair and walking over to the blonde with a t-shirt with animations on it. Dan tugged on Phil's sleeve, and they both walked through the party of people to his room. They passed by Lilly and Tyler debating whether they would rather have unicorn powers or dragon powers, and Chris and PJ being their stupid selves, trying to see who can chug whatever alcohol concoction the other made first. They went to Dan's room and both sat down in front of his piano. If they were paying attention, they would've seen Louise sneaking around the door with her phone out to capture the moment, being the mom that she is, but both were you busy trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"So.. Dan, I kinda wanted to talk about the.. the thing."

"Yeah, you've probably guessed that that's what I brought you in here for. Before you say anything, Phil I'm sorry that I-" Dan made an 'oof' sound as Phil cut him off.. by kissing him underneath the mistletoe (how romantic am I right). Dan's shock was written all over his face, but he quickly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, stabilizing it by putting his hand on Phil's cheek. Both were so preoccupied with the kiss that they didn't notice the small click of Louise's phone camera, or the tiny giggle that she let out along with the look of pride and happiness on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Phan." She whispered as she walked away to talk to Chris and PJ about a new video idea.

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
